


Switching Roles

by Sammi_Trancy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Trancy/pseuds/Sammi_Trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gives Eren permission to top in the bedroom and he exceeds above and beyond the corporals expectations. Yep just pure plotless smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching Roles

**Author's Note:**

> SO Since DA is pissing me off really really badly because someone decided to report all my Ereri porn fics and they removed them even though I put sexual content filter on them, I decided to get an account on here and post everything here from now on, plus Deviantart is old anyways. Okay angry rant over, Enjoy the smut!~

If there's one thing Lance Corporal Levi loves, its to be in control, which is why when his subordinate suggested they switch roles in the bedroom he was more than a bit skeptical of the idea. However after some thought on it he figured it'd be pretty amusing to watch Eren try so hard to do to him what he himself does to the teen every night. So he accepted the offer, to Erens actual shock. Levi expected him to be clueless, naive and unsure of himself, not only was Eren the youngest of the two, but he was also the inexperienced one. But what Levi did not expect was for the damn brat to be good at this.  
After a long day of training Eren was quick to drag his superior to the bedroom, and as soon as they were behind closed doors in Levis private quarters, The teen was on him. The corporal let out a gasp of shock as he was pushed roughly against a wall, his mouth being invaded by Erens tongue. It was odd to have his wrist pinned against the wall by a mere teen, however he'd be lying to say it wasn't enjoyable.  
Eren pressed himself close and began to undo the straps of Levis 3DMG hurriedly all the while never letting up on their passionate kiss. Once free'd, Eren let the straps fall to the floor with a clank and slipped his hands beneath Levis thighs and lifted him off the ground effortlessly. Once again shocked, Levi let out another light surprised gasp and wrapped his legs around the teens waist to feel more secure.  
Eren latched his lips onto the elders neck and grinned his hips onto Levis, emitting a soft moan from the other. He repeated this again, harder this time. He trailed his tongue up up Levis ear and nipped it lightly before speaking in a low, sultry whisper. "Didn't think i'd know what I was doing huh, Corporal?" The last word came out so low and seductive, it sent a chill down Levis spine. He could feel Erens hot breath on his skin, adding to the mood of the heated moment and turning his on further.  
"Fucking brat.." Levi hissed through gritted teeth, locking eyes with his partner. Erens eyes darkened intensely, his turquoise eyes glazed over with lust and pure seduction. A devilish smirk crossed his lips as he delivered a rather rough yet precise roll of his hips against Levis, pulling another desperate moan from his corporals mouth. "Don't you dare speak to me like that, i'm in control tonight remember? So watch your fucking mouth!" He growled, looking directly into Levis eyes as he spoke.  
The kid was just full of surprises tonight, Levi never in a million years expected Eren to speak to him like that, and he sure as hell never thought the teen would give him such orders. The corporal narrowed his eyes at him, to witch only made Erens smirk grow wider. "Fuck you.." He attempted to sound a lot more intimidating, however it came out as an embarrassingly weak whimper that made Erens eyes glimmer with amusement. The teen tsk'd at Levis stubbornness and lifted him off the wall, caring him effortlessly over to the bed and tossing him. The elder landed on the bed with a thud, the springs creaking and mattress shifting under his weight.  
Levi only watched with wide eyes as the titan shifter stalked towards him, his hips swaying as he removed his 3DMG, which soon loosely fell to the ground after he removed his boots. Levi leaned back on his elbows as Eren crawled over top of him, that smirk never faltering. "What did I say about watching your mouth?" He half purred, half growled. The youth then attacked the corporals neck with his teeth, biting down hard and drawing blood that flowered up from the teeth marks. He sucked at the wound, making it sting even more and Levi clenched his eyes shut tight and clamped his mouth shut in an attempt to quiet himself.  
Eren trailed his fingers down his lovers clothed body slowly, slipping his fingers into the hem of Levis pants and massaged the part above his crotch deeply with three fingers. The eldest man bared his teeth desperately and clawed at the silky white bed sheets, moans that he couldn't control slipping last his lips frequently. "Now, will you be a good boy and keep that pretty little mouth under control?" He asked with a smug smirk, his free hand moving up to grab Levis face roughly, forcing him to look at him as he spoke. The thought of how thoroughly humiliating this whole thing was crossed the corporals mind briefly before he gave a weak and desperate nod.  
"Good boys get rewards~" He then slipped his fingers further down and palmed Levis hard member. The corporal moaned loudly and arched his back at the sensation, bucking his hips into the touch. Eren used his other hand to tug at Levis Cravat, loosening it enough to pull off and toss aside. Next he began to unbutton Levis shirt skillfully with one hand. He removed his hand from Levis pants to push the shirt off of Levis shoulders and he shifted slightly to allow his shirt to come off completely and be thrown to the floor with the other garments.  
Now Levi was almost fully exposed, the only article of clothing left on him was his pants. He was laying limp and vulnerable under his subordinate, pride and image completely out the window at this point, He fully submitted to the teen and enjoying every second of it. Erens attitude change was the most arousing thing he's ever seen, to go from submissive and seemingly timid to completely in control and rough was a big change and so unbelievably sexy. It was almost beyond belief that the teen has never done this before.  
Levi let out a uncharacteristically high pitched gasp as Eren trailed his tongue slowly and sensually from his lower abdomen, up the crease of his abs, to the crook of his neck. He then took the corporals soft skin between his teeth, nipping lightly and massaging it with his hot, wet tongue. "Oh my god, Eren.." He groaned, resting the back of his hand over his eyes and inhaling sharply as the teen bit down once more. He felt Eren smile against his skin before pulling back to admire what hes done to his corporal.  
Lance Corporal Levi, laying vulnerably beneath him, His breathing heavy and eyes half lidded, hands lay limp on either side of his head and his mouth hanging open. Truly a sight to see, so he took a moment to savor it before getting back to work. He then stripped himself of his own shirt, throwing it aimlessly behind him. He gave Levi another sexy smirk before hooking his fingers in the hem of his pants and tugging them down along with his underwear, he removed them fully and flung them aside.  
Now Levi was completely exposed and Eren devoured his body with his eyes. Levis cheeks were dusted with a faint blush, his cocks fully hard and leaked pre cum that dripped onto his skin. The teen spreed his lovers cheeks wide and ran his tongue slowly up and down the corporals entrance. Levis head snapped back, his body arching right off the bed as Eren massaged his hole with his warm tongue. "Fuck!" He practically screamed and clawed the bed sheets in a white knuckle grip. Eren trailed his tongue up slowly to Levis cock. He gripped the shaft and licked him from base to tip, tracing the vein on the underside with his tongue.  
Levi moaned Erens name loudly and in the back of his mind he prayed to everything that is good that there was no one within ear shot of his room at the moment. The thought diapered as soon as at came when the teen took him into his mouth, He reached down to tangle his fingers in the teens silky hair as he bobbed his head up and down his shaft, not gagging once. Levi cursed a string of profanity, moaning lowly and biting his lip. His hips rocked slowly and bucked up occasionally.  
"Eren... fuck, I'm going to cum!" He groaned and closed his eyes. Eren gave a low hum that sent vibrations up his shaft and electricity up his spine. The teen didn't seize his actions and Levi took this as permission to let go. With a sharp gasp followed by slightly high pitched moan, Levi came inside of Erens mouth, his hips still rocking and heart beating a mile a minute. His senses felt heighten drastically as Eren continued to greedily suck at his cock, swallowing every single drop before releasing him with a pop, a string of saliva still hanging between the tip and Erens bottom lip.  
Levi kept his eyes closed as he came down from his high, panting heavily. Once he regained his breath he opened one eye to see Eren hovering over him with a small bottle in his hand, a seductive smirk adorning his lips as he flipped the cap open and poured some liquid onto his middle and index finger. "I'm not done with you just yet." He purred, positioning his index finger at the corporals entrance, circling it teasingly for a moment before penetrating him to the knuckle. Levi felt a sharp pain and couldn't help but to tense around his finger a little. The teen moved his finger slightly inside of him as he waited for Levi to relax a bit, which he soon did and allowed him to fit the second finger in. The elder arched his back and cried out in a shaky, weak voice.  
It hurt like hell and felt really odd, but with a few moments of panting and trembling he looked up and gave his lover a weak nod, giving him the okay to move them. Slowly at first, Eren moved his fingers in and out but he quickened his pace gradually. Once Levi loosened up around his fingers, he began stretching him in a scissoring motion. He then turned his hand slightly, shifting so he could curl his fingers to find his corporals sweet spot, which he soon did. Levi practically screamed to which Eren chuckled.  
Levi pushed his ass against Erens fingers in a failed attempt to get them in deeper. Eren massaged his prostate teasingly in a circular motion that made him cry out shakily. "Oh god.. Eren Please.." He managed to pant out, pleasure clouding his ability to think. Eren looked down at the corporal with lust glazed turquoise eyes. "Please what? Tell me what you want Levi." He purred out his name and thrusted his fingers deeply, hitting his prostate dead on and pulling another cry from his lover.  
"Please.. Please just fuck me.. I need you." He said between heavy pants and quiet moans. And that was all Eren needed to retrieve his fingers and press the tip of his cock to Levis hole, having nearly reached his limit, patience depleting by the second. Levi bit his lip in anticipation, looking down at Eren as he pushed himself in, slowly. It hurt. It hurt a lot, the slow pace stretching the pain out. Eren was big for his age which was both a good and bad thing. He wondered if he'd even fit, though he knew he would, it didn't seem like it at the moment. Levi huffed out a pained breath when the teen was fully sheathed inside of him, digging his head back into the mattress and arching his back.  
Eren grunted lowly, closing his eyes and biting at his lip at how wonderfully tight his lover was, his velvety smooth insides feeling amazing around his cock. He waited for his partner to calm down and give him a green light before moving, slowing pulling half out and back in, keeping this pace for some time before speeding up upon hearing Levi panting "Faster". He then sped up, almost pulling fully out and slamming back in with force. The corporal was now reduced to a moaning mess beneath him, his hands resting on his shoulder blades, clawing at them.  
Eren moaned his lovers name as he rammed hard and fast into him, his hands running up and down Levis sides, trailing his nails down lightly and leaving light red marks. It wasn't long before Eren located the elders sweet spot once again, earning a loud cry of pleasure from the man beneath him. Levi spread his legs wider and dragged his nails down Erens back roughly, leaving red irritated red marks and small flowers of blood emerging from the crescent wounds where his nails had dug into.  
In one swift motion, Eren wrapped his arms around Levis torso and pulled him up into his lap, thrusting up into him. The corporal moaned him name, rolling his hips against Erens chest for the much needed friction on his erection. Levi threw his head back and groaned. The corporals legs soon got tired of supporting him, so he gripped Erens shoulders, roughly pushing him onto his back and riding him hard, feeling himself getting closer and closer.  
Eren gasped lightly when his back hit the mattress hard, the intense pleasure of Levi bouncing on his cock clouding his mind and pushing him closer to the edge. He reached up with shaky hands to grip Levis hips. "Ahhn.. fuck i'm going to cum!' Levi bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut tight. Eren gripped the corporals cock with one hand and stroked him roughly. "M-me too.. Hahh.." the teen panted. Levi arched his back, nails digging into Erens color bones. With one more precise roll of his hips, Levi couldn't hold back anymore, cumming in Erens hand.  
Eren soon followed his lover, shooting his essence deep inside of the corporal who flung his head back at the feeling of Erens warmth inside of him, It felt odd but good at the same time. Both stayed completely still, riding out their orgasms and rocking their hips in sync. Once Levi finally calmed himself, he lifted his hips, Erens cock sliding out with ease and his cum leaking out onto the bed sheets as he collapsed next to his lover. The teen snaked an arm around Levis hips, rolling onto his side to look at him with hopeful eyes.  
Levi looked up at him through half lidded deep blue eyes, still panting slightly as he spoke. "That... That was amazing.." He chewed lightly on his bottom lip and gazed up into his eyes. "You should be that rough more often. Its really fucking sexy." He admitted. Eren instantly blushed, all the cockiness and dominance he previously had seeming to disappear immediately. "I-I'm glad I could make corporal feel good.." He said in a tone of innocents that sent a chill through Levis body.  
The teen pulled his lovers slider, yet toned body close to his own, so close he could feel Levis rapid heart beat against his chest. Levi gazed from Erens now soft eyes down to his lips, then back to his eyes, his breath ghosting over the youths lips. Slowly, Eren closed the small gap between them, kissing him softly and gently. The corporal let his eyes flutter shut, his hand roaming up his back until his fingers met silky brunet hair to tangle in. Both men felt an amazing warmth come over them as they kissed so softly, so passionately, it made their hearts race and sync with one another.  
Levi molded his lips against Erens own perfect, soft ones. Their lips moved perfectly together and Eren couldn't help but to smile slightly into the kiss. Just as slowly, both pulled away at the same time, their eyes opening and meeting in another passionate gaze. The teen rested his forehead gently against Levis, smiling happily he pressed another kiss to his lovers lips. "I love you.." He whispered as he pulled away, his heart beating a bit faster and he could feel Levis do the same.  
Levi brushed his nose lovingly against Erens before snuggling into the teens chest, his head resting nest to his heart. "I love you too, Eren." He replied softly, kissing his chest briefly. Strong arms wrapped around him, His head rested on Erens bicep comfortably. The corporal sighed contently, loving the feeling of closeness, the feeling of having someone to hold him through the night.  
Eren kissed his forehead softly before resting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes, stroking Levis hair soothingly until he fell asleep. But Levi was fast asleep by the time he stopped, long ago he was lulled to sleep by Erens steady, soft heart beat.


End file.
